Never Gone
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Frank and Rachel are having a little trouble falling in love again, but their teenage daughter helps them out.
1. Never Gone

Chapter 1- Shot For Me

Logan Farmer found herself in the principal's office quite often lately. It was only the second week of school and it was her third trip. The only reason why she was there was because she got into an argument with her English teacher who liked to be a bitch to her. She was starting her senior year at a new school, a public school since she and her mother moved back to Los Angeles. Rachel had called off her engagement to the owner of one of the world's biggest winery. It was too late for Logan to register again for private school so she settled for public.

The principal was a strict bitch who looked at Logan and only saw a snobbish rich kid. Having Rachel Marron for a mother didn't exactly help either, but Logan was proud of who she was and where she came from.

"Ms. Farmer you can go in now" the secretary said to her. Logan went in and sat down

"I understand you had an altercation with a teacher" the principal said

"Yes I did"

"Can you tell me what happened?" the principal asked and Logan went on to tell her the story

"Ms. Farmer you realize this is your third time being in my office"

"I didn't ask to come here"

"No need to be smart about it Ms. Farmer, how long do you plan on being at this school"

"Well with the way things are going I don't think it will be much longer"

"We have parent- teacher night this Friday and I am sure your parent's would love to come."

"I think they have better things to do Mrs. Ashmore"

"I want to schedule a parent teacher meeting that night also with them. Here take this home and give it to them. And the next time I see you back in here it better only be for that. Go back to class" She gave Logan the note and excused her.

Logan went down the hall to her locker and got her books for the next class. She was already kicked out of the previous so she might as well wait for the next. This was her last class and then afterwards she could go home. She waited by her locker until the bell rung and then she went off to advanced chemistry.

As she sat there tuning the teacher out she thought about everything that was going on in her life. She hated this school, she really didn't care to have any friends or much of a social life. She and her mother were close again, thanks to her would have been step father. He turned out to be a jack ass and Logan was glad he was exposed before Rachel made a huge mistake. The biggest mistake her mother ever made was not marrying her father.

Frank was running through the park doing his afternoon run a little early. He stopped and sat on a bench to take a rest and not long after a female jogger came and sit by him.

"Hello" she said

"Hello" he repeated back

"How is your run going?"

"I'm getting there"

"You come here often?" she asked

"I just started again, but most of the time I jog in the evening"

"Well it's a little too early for you isn't it" she joked

"Well I have the rest of the day off but I'm going to be busy later on. So I wanted to get it done now"

"I'm Ava" she said extending her hand out to him

"Frank nice to meet you"

Rachel was in her office on the phone talking with Bill. Bill was away on vacation, but Rachel wanted to talk about business.

"Why do you want to retire Bill?"

"Rachel we can talk about this when I get back you know that right"

"But it's been bugging me ever since you told me three days ago"

"I know but I am on vacation Rachel"

"Just tell me now and I won't bother you again until you get back"

"Well I've been in the business for three decades, I'm getting old, and my favorite client just got off her farewell tour. So she is going to be retiring soon too"

"Yeah but you and I still have a business to run, were a team"

"What business are we going to run Rachel?"

"Our record label"

"Rachel are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious, we already have the talent and my record company is looking to sell and I want to buy!"

"It's not like it used to be Rachel, it's risky "

"It's always been a risky business. We both know what we would be doing, we know the business!"

"Can we talk about this when I get back" Bill asked as Rachel heard a car door slam and seen out the window that her daughter was home.

"Yeah I have to go anyway Logan is back"

"Alright, tell her, her godfather loves her"

"I will bye bye" Rachel hung up the phone and left the room to go greet her child.

Logan walked in glad to be home but fretting to tell her mother about the note

"Hey baby"

"Hey mom" Logan went to her mother and gave her a hug

"How was your day?"

"Boring"

"Did you learn anything?"

"Trigonometry wanna learn?"

"Not really haven't studied that since my days of high school"

"Which was like what the late 70s?"

"What are you trying to say your mother is old?"

"Come on mom you know I'd never say it to your face" she smiled

"You better be nice"

"I am being nice" she said still holding her mother "And how was your day?"

Rachel let her go and led her to the kitchen

"It was ok, I had a couple of things to do business wise and then I went shopping"

"Bought me something?" Logan asked putting down her backpack and taking a seat at the bar

"The bags are upstairs in your room"

'Thanks mom! So wanna come have lunch with me? I'm buying"

"Really" Rachel was skeptic and surprised

"Yeah we've been busy since we moved back and haven't really had any time to spend together. I miss our mother and daughter bonding time"

"I miss it too sweetheart. I know these last few months haven't been easy for you or me, but I promise to make it up to you"

"You don't have to make anything up to me mom, as long as were on the same page we have no problems."

Logan was referring to the fights she and Rachel had had while living in Napa. Logan was going through a rebellious stage and was defying Rachel to the fullest. She hated Rachel's ex fiancé and made it very well known. Now she regretted what she did and was trying to make it up to her mother herself.

Logan changed clothes and she and Rachel left to go eat lunch and see a movie.

The two ladies were seated at the restaurant waiting for their food to arrive. Logan thought it would be a good time to bring up the principal's note.

"There is parent- teacher night this Friday at school"

"Really?"

"Yeah you and dad can come and meet my boring ass teachers…

"Watch your mouth" Rachel told her

"And see the work I have done so far, sorry"

"Well I can't wait and you can tell your dad tonight when he comes over for dinner"

"And you and dad have a meeting with my principal and English teacher too"

"What? Why?"

"I got into it with my teacher today and she sent me to the office for the third time"

"The third time, but school just started. Logan Marron Farmer!" Rachel said getting upset with her child

"You know how I am with authority figures"

"Well your going to really have it tough in the real world. What happened?"

"We had a disagreement like always"

"Like always? Your supposed to do what your teacher tells you to do, I don't care how wrong she is she is the teacher. Have some respect"

"I would show some respect if they didn't act like idiots"

"Logan I want you to apologize to your teacher tomorrow when you get to class"

"But Mom"

"No buts, and I will find out if you did it or not"

Rachel always got the final word and Logan had to respect that, no matter how much she hated it. There food eventually arrived and they moved onto other subjects.

"So dad's coming to dinner tonight?" Logan asked

"Yeah he just got back from New York today and he called and said he wanted to hang out"

"Hang out huh" Logan smirked

"Yeah… what?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah you want to say something"

"No I don't, I will keep my comments to myself"

"Say what you need to say"

"You and dad have been in contact a lot lately"

"So"

"And I'm just wondering what's going on"

"Nothing is going on, we are still really close friends"

"Who used to be lovers and have a child together"

"I still love him, he is the father of my two children. But there is nothing else there between us"

"Then why haven't you two found love yet?"

"Because I am not looking, I don't know what his excuse is"

"Why did you almost get married?"

"Because at the time I was looking for someone to finally settle with, and that didn't work out like I planned."

"Cause your still love sick over dad"

"I am not, and your father sure isn't either"

"How do you know?"

"If we still had a thing for each other don't you think we would have done something about it a long time ago?"

"I guess your right"

"I am always right! Can we talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How is your love life going?"

"I don't have one"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want one, I don't have time for BS! Why should I have to worry about if him dating and some other girl on the side. All they like to do is play games and try to get into my pants. "

"Frank and I raised a smart girl, I am so proud of you honey!" Rachel said holding her daughter's hand

"It's the truth, just the other day two girls were fighting over a boy who wasn't even worth it. He wasn't cute or anything but there they were beating each other up over him. That's insane!"

"What if you were in that situation and you really cared about him, would you fight?"

"Hell no! If your going to cheat might as well free yourself because I don't want you"

"That's my girl!"

"I'm your only girl"

"And my best friend."

"I'm your best friend?"

"Yeah who else can I trust in this world besides you and your brother."

"You trust dad too right? After all he did save your life" Logan told her mother, which Rachel had to then rephrase her answer

"You three are the only ones in this world that I love and trust, and the only family I have!"

Frank stopped in front the gates of Rachel's home and used the code to enter. He and his girls were going shopping together to pick up the food that was needed to cook. He drove down the long driveway and parked next to Rachel's car and got down. He hoped that they would be ready to go since they always like to take forever getting dressed to go out in public. He thought they didn't need to do anything because they were already beautiful just the way they are.

He walked into an empty corridor

"Guys I'm here"

"We'll be down in a second Frank" Rachel said from upstairs

Frank sighed, he would be waiting for a while so he went into the living room and flicked on the tv

Back upstairs Rachel was trying to finish getting ready but Logan kept bothering her

"Come on mom wear something sexy for dad!"

"I am not dressing sexy for your father and what is wrong with what I have on?"

"Nothing your always stylish, but this is dad mom! Jeans, a black undershirt underneath, and a white blouse just won't work!"

"Logan get it through your teenage little head, I am not after your father. And I am certainly not trying to impress him"

"Fine! Fine… I wonder what he is wearing" She said getting off the bed and going to meet him

"That child I tell you"

"Hey dad!" Logan said coming into the room and Frank stood up for a hug

"Hi honey!"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, how is my princess?"

"I'm great, and how was New York?"

"It would have been better if you had come like the last time"

"I know, school gets in the way of everything"

"How was school today? Still adjusting to the new atmosphere?"

"It's like any of the other schools I attended, except less strict and more action… and people" Logan looked her father up and down. He was looking very handsome, turns out her parents would be wearing something very similar.

"What's wrong you keep looking at me funny?" he asked

"Nothing dad, you look great! Been working out?"

"Yeah trying to lose this little cute I've developed with old age"

"Dad your not old"

"I'm 55"

"That's not old your still middle age"

"Wasn't it a couple of weeks ago you were telling me that I was too old to understand your generation's choice of music?"

"I was just saying that because you wouldn't let me go to that Little Wayne concert"

"And I still don't understand how you all can listen to that crap"

"It's not crap dad, it's quality music, sometimes"

"Yeah ok"

Just then Rachel came downstairs ready to go

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" She said going over to Frank and hugged him

"It's no problem I'm used to it"

"Alright then let's go Logan said to them grabbing her dad's keys from him."

"Wait your driving?" asked Frank

"Yeah dad come on"

They left the house and Logan got into Frank's 2011 Chevy Silverado. Rachel and Frank tried to decide who would sit in the passenger seat.

"I'll get into the back, you sit in the front Rachel"

"No I'm fine with sitting in the back"

"No you can sit in the front, I get paranoid with Logan behind the wheel anyway!"

"Dad I don't drive bad"

"So you think"

They got into the truck and headed for the store, but before leaving Logan pulled out her ipod and connected it to the truck's system.

"What is she doing?" he asked Rachel

"I don't know" Rachel said back

Logan scrolled down to her rap play list and turned up the volume. All of a sudden they heard the bass line go boom and Frank and Rachel immediately covered their ears. Logan hurried up and turned the volume down after getting looks from her parents.

"Sorry" she apologized


	2. Between The Sheets

Chapter 2

Frank and Rachel were near the produce picking out tomatoes and other veggies, when Logan came over with the bottom of her shirt filled with candy. They watched as she dumped them into the basket and then gave her a funny look.

"What?" she said

"Do you really need all of that Logan?" her father asked

"Yeah"

"Baby that's just being greedy" Rachel told her

"It's not for me, my art teacher wants us to come up with some form of art and I am using candy"

"Oh" Frank said

"But I still have to stock up on my junk" she said walking away

Rachel sighed "She get's that from you"

"Me?"

"Yes, you have a shelf full of junk food at your place, I can guarantee that!"

"Not anymore I am laying off the sweets now"

"You still go running everyday?"

"Yeah in the evening when it's not hot"

"Why aren't you using the treadmill I bought you for Christmas?"

"I rather run outside, I love the outdoors"

"You should come swimming with me too. Help you get back into shape"

"I look that bad?"

"Frank your not fat, you've just put on little bit more pounds now that your older"

"I am getting old" Frank said looking at the mirrors above the fruits and vegetables "Look at these wrinkles and grey's"

"I love your grey's" she said sweetly smiling

"Yeah I love yours too" he joked

"Wait what?" Rachel started freaking out and looked in the mirror too trying to find the grey's Frank was talking about

"I'm just kidding" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Frank?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing your gorgeous face"

"Well can't it wait until later were in public here!"

"So…"

"So people love to gossip to the rag mags, if they see us then they'll think the engagement was called off because I was cheating"

"That's not a good look that I want Frank, and our daughter is some where's around here"

"Well he cheated first and we'll have to tell her one of these days. She wants us back together just as much as we do"

"I just wanna wait until everything has died down. Come on get off me"

"Alright I'm getting off, just like I will be later tonight. I missed you while I was in New York!" he was telling her, just then Logan came back with more junk food.

"Ok this is all I want okay mom"

"Ok whatever it's your money"

"I thought you were buying!"

"I just bought you over a hundred dollars worth of stuff today. And you can't buy five dollars worth of candy?"

"I forgot my wallet"

"I'll pay for it don't worry"

"Thanks daddy!" Logan said hugging her father and sticking the tongue out to her mother and Rachel stuck hers back. The three of them continued walking down the aisle picking out food

"So dad what are you cooking for us?"

"Apricot Chicken"

"Sounds yummy" said Logan

"It is" Rachel said

"You've cooked that for mom before?" Logan was snooping for information

"No I've tried it while I was in Italy, this was before you were born" Rachel told her stopping in front of a shelf full of canned soup. Frank and Logan continued walking

"Mmm huh" she said

"So Logan what's this I hear about you being in the principal's office today?"

"Oh yeah I got into an argument with my teacher, don't worry I am handling it"

"How are you handling it?"

"I'm going to apologize tomorrow"

"What did we talk about Logan?"

"I'm working on it dad, I am"

"You have to change your attitude Logan"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Logan asked referring to not saying anything in front of her mother

"Ok I'm backing off" said Frank, and Rachel came to catch up with them

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing" Logan said making an exit down the next aisle

Later Logan finished clearing the table and her parent's ate the last of their deserts

"Well I'm done for the night" Logan said to them

"You didn't want any cake honey?" Rachel asked

"No I'm pretty full from dinner. Thanks dad it was great!"

"Your welcome sweetie"

"Goodnight guys" she said before leaving

"Goodnight" they both told her

"So I can assume you two are getting along better?" Frank asked

"Yeah she doesn't hate me anymore"

"I don't think she hated you Rachel come on"

"Logan hated me up until two months ago! Everytime we got into an argument she said "I hate you!" Our relationship was strained and that jack ass didn't make it any better"

"So I guess the talks I had with her is really worked, she's turning over a new leaf."

"I just hope we stay this way, I never imagined that things would get that bad. I am glad you were there to help me with her"

"She's my daughter too what do you expect?"

"I knew I could count on you Frank, I guess I thought you would take her side"

"I would never take anyone's side if they were wrong, and she was wrong."

"I disappointed her Frank"

"Why don't you two sit down and talk about it?"

"I don't know if she wants to"

"Trust me she would be willing"

After finishing their cake Rachel walked Frank outside to his truck

"Thanks for dinner Frank it was great"

"No problem, I'm glad you both enjoyed it"

They both went into an awkward silence

"So am I allowed to give you a kiss right now?" he asked

"Sure but just a quick one" she said and Frank immediately went for Rachel's lips. The kiss wasn't quick because well… that was just Frank.

"What did I say?"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Are you still coming over later?"

"Yeah I'll come over about eleven, I have to make sure that Logan is asleep"

"I will have the wine waiting!"

Frank snuck one more kiss before getting into his truck. He couldn't wait for Rachel to come over later.

"Goodnight Frank"

Frank drove off and Rachel watched him as he exited the gate. Rachel went back into the house to get ready for her later activities.

Around nine thirty Logan came knocking at her mother's door. Rachel was busy in her walk in closet trying on the lingerie she bought for Frank. They hadn't been intimate for almost a month. And tonight she was going to make it very special for the both of them.

"Mom are you still up?" Logan said from outside the door

"Yeah just give me a second!" Rachel hurried up and put on her robe and closed her closet, then she went open the door for her daughter. "What's wrong baby?"

"I can't sleep, can I stay here for a while?"

"Yeah sure" but Logan was already heading for the bed before Rachel could get the words out of her mouth. Rachel got in bed put her arm around Logan as she laid her head on Rachel's chest.

"My body is tired but my mind just wants to stay awake. Just sing to me or tell me a story"

"I will tell you a story, what do you want to hear?"

"Tell me how you found out you were pregnant with me"

"Well it was a few weeks after your father and I went our separate ways, I think that was two weeks after The Oscars"

"Where dad took a bullet for you"

"Yeah"

"That's so romantic"

"It was part of his job"

"Yeah but it's romantic because you were in love with each other"

"Anyway, I was going on a two week tour over in The Netherlands. And just before the end of the tour I found out."

"Don't give me the short version, I'm trying to go to sleep here"

"My story is boring you?"

"Yeah your not giving many details!"

"Ok one night after a show I started throwing up and didn't know why. I stayed sick the next day too, and aunt flow hadn't came to visit me at all. So I went to the doctor, took a test and that's it"

"That's it? I want to know how and when you told dad!"

"Do you need to know every little thing?"

"Yes you guys never told me this story before, and I want to know"

"I got back to the states contacted him voila, here we are!"

"Mom"

"Take 2 Tylenol Pms it'll work"

Logan rolled her eyes and got off the bed an exited out the room "Thanks for the short story"

"Your welcome"

Later Rachel made sure that Logan was asleep and after locking up and she left.

Frank was anxiously waiting for Rachel's arrival, he checked if everything was good enough. The wine was waiting, the candles were burning, and he had on pair of pajama's with the top unbutton in her favorite color.

Rachel parked her car inside Frank's garage and got out wearing a trench coat and big black sunshades. She opened the door to the kitchen and stepped in.

"Frank baby I'm here" calling out to him

He came in to meet her

"I thought you were coming in through the front door. Why are you wearing that?"

"So people won't notice me"

"Rach it's almost midnight, no one is up"

"I'm just being cautious" she said putting her arms around him going for a kiss

She gave him a nice long succulent kiss

"Damn girl I wish you would have given it to me back at your house!"

"I missed you that's all" she said and he led her to the living room "Aww Frank you went all out for this!" she said looking at what he had done. The candles weren't the only things there, he had rose petals on the carpet surrounded by huge pillows for them to lay back on. He had strawberries and whip cream for them and a cd on in the background playing smooth jazz. He helped Rachel sit down and then he sat beside her.

A little later they had their wine glasses in their hands and were sitting back relaxed

"It feels so good to be home and be here with you"

"I'm glad that your back too. Two weeks is too long for you to be away from me Frank!"

"I know baby and I promise that's the last time for a while. I missed you so much" he said grabbing for her hand and kissing her knuckles

"What did you miss about me?"

"Everything that makes you, you. I'm so happy your back in my life Rachel you just don't know. I didn't think you would ever leave that bastard!"

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long, I guess I just wanted to prove to the world that I could make it work out. But towards the end, even I was asking who am I kidding"

"I'm glad you came to your senses and got back with me" he smiled

"It amazes me that it took us this long to figure out what we really wanted was right here in front of us."

"We always knew that was the truth, we could never be apart no matter how hard we've tried."

"Our lives are different now too, so we can actually pursue our feelings without fear"

"Well not right now since you just went through a very public break up, but in private we can"

"That's right" she said taking the last bit of wine into her mouth and licking her lips afterwards. That turned Frank on!

"I wanna see what's under that trench coat!"

"Then why don't you take it off" Rachel replied being coy

Frank did as she asked and what he found underneath blew his mind…

They made love until the candles were nearly gone and now they were wrapped up in a throw blanket. Rachel was laying on his chest as he held her tight.

"That was amazing, but I think we better get some sleep now, you always manage to wear me out!" Frank said exhausted

"Me? I don't think I will be able to walk" she told him "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost four"

"Shit I have to go!"

"What Why?"

"Logan will notice that I am not home"

"So, just stay in my arms"

"Sorry Frank but us getting back together stays between us for right now!" she said getting up trying to find her trench coat and the other items.

"Rachel wait"


	3. Feel So Good

I love this story! Frank and Rachel are one of a kind

* * *

**Feel So Good**

Frank some how convinced Rachel to stay for another hour, but then it turned into two hours. By the time she left it was almost six o'clock and Logan was going to be getting up for school soon. As the sun was coming up she slipped back into her home through the backdoor. She used the kitchen stairs to get on the next floor and headed for her room. Rachel slipped into her room and went to take a shower. Logan's alarm clock went off around six thirty and she woke up and went get ready.

Rachel had just stepped out the shower when her cell phone started to ring. It was Frank

"Hey I thought you said you were going to call me when you made it back home"

"I wanted to take a shower first and then I was going to give you a call. You should be sleeping right now Frank!"

"I know but I was waiting for you and I couldn't stop thinking about last night!"

"I can't stop thinking about it either, you really did a number on me! I'm walking funny already"

Well I did my job. So what are your plans for today and do they involve me?"

"Well first I will see our daughter off to school, I'm having lunch with Blake's mother, and then I'm coming over for another love session"

"Blake's mother? I thought his family hated you?"

"No his younger step mother hated me because her husband, Blake's father Sebastian also had a thing for me. Matter of fact he and his father fell out over that"

"Damn Rach, but I can still see all the guys fighting over you"

"Sebastian was a sweetheart, but he was a little too old for me"

"How old was he Rachel?"

"About 66-67"

"Well the last one sounds too good to be true! Rachel Marron is coming over to my house in the middle of the day?"

"It's true but of course I will be in disguise, and will have a taxi drop me off"

"Your that paranoid of the paps following you?"

"Yes Frank I don't want them in my business"

"Because you want to keep a good reputation for Blake's mother?"

"No Blake's mother has nothing to do with that. Look like I said before I want everything to calm down and then we can come out with the relationship"

"Your lucky I love you because if it was anyone else I would not go for it"

"But because you love me you will do anything I ask!"

"Well I'll let you finish doing whatever your doing. I'm going to sleep"

"Sleep well my love"

"Have a great day and call me later"

"I will, bye bye" Rachel hung up the phone and finished drying herself off. A little later Logan went downstairs to grabbed herself some breakfast. She really didn't want cereal but that's what she had to settle for. Rachel came not long after to start her day too.

"Morning baby"

"Well someone looks like they haven't gotten much sleep"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look tired mother"

"I am Logan"

"Why?"

"Like you, I couldn't go to sleep"

"Well you should have took the Tylenol's you suggested for me. Really why are you so tired?"

"I barely got any sleep"

"Bull mother"

"Stop being so nosey"

"You were probably on the phone with Blake all night, he's still begging you to come back?"

"Logan don't start"

"I'm not starting anything, I don't want you to fall back into his trap."

"I am not going back to him, look eat breakfast and get to school please"

"What's wrong don't like to hear the truth"

"Stop it now ok"

"Fine! Do what you want, go back to him I don't care. Get your heartbroken again!" she said getting up and leaving

"You haven't finished your breakfast Logan"

"Well instead of being on the phone all night, maybe you could have gotten up early enough to fix me some real food" She said right before slamming the door

Rachel had gotten a little angry at her daughter, even though what she said was not the truth. If Logan wanted to believe that her mother would choose Blake over her and Frank, then that was her. Rachel didn't want her and Frank's relationship to come out yet, not now. She had too much at stake.

Later Rachel was having dinner with the ex Mrs. Collinsworth. The lady was about the same age as Blake's mother, she still looked good, and had plenty of her own money. The lady also adored Rachel and still considered her to be her daughter in law. Side note Queen of the Night was one of her favorite films.

"Fletcher came to see me last week" Ms. Collinsworth said as she ate a piece of her chicken

"He did, he hardly comes to see me"

"He was in New York for business he said and decided to drop by for one of my special cookies"

"Well that's great, but I certainly will ask him why he never travels to see me"

"Does he at least call you?"

"He called once last week. I know he's very busy with his job, but the boy hasn't seen me since March. I'm ready for my son to come back home"

"At least you have a son who cares, mine is too much like his father"

"Don't I know that"

"The good thing that came out of this is that you and I have become really great friends. I love you like my own daughter" Rachel smile at the woman's words. She and Blake's mother were really had a mother daughter relationship, and she stuck up for Rachel when she was going through tough times with Blake. If it wasn't for her she would have never made it through those four years.

"And you how have you been?"

"Bored, I need something to do that's why I guess I am here. So you said you want to buy your record company and want me to help you run it?"

"The price that they are asking for is steep and I need someone to sponsor me. That's where you come in"

"I'm in"

"But we haven't really discussed much of anything"

"I'm in, I need to spend my money somehow before I die, and I only trust some charities."

"Alright then partner I will get the paper work started" Rachel was ecstatic about what was fixing to happen.

Later Rachel arrived to Frank's house this time wearing some clothes. Like last night she got in through the garage and to the kitchen door, but Frank was there waiting for her.

"I knew you'd come through this way!"

"Well I guess I'll have to find another way in won't I"

"Yeah because I like you sneaking up on me" he pulled her in to a hug and kiss

"Before we get started I have some great news to tell you"

"Ok what?"

"I'm buying my record company"

"What!"

"Yes my bosses want to sell and I now have the money to buy"

"That's great baby, but isn't that high risk?"

"I know but the companies are still doing good and some of the best artist are my label mates"

"I'm so proud of you honey!" He hugged her again "So you said you now have the money to buy it, where did you get it? You robed a bank didn't you!"

"No Frank I didn't rob a bank, Ms. Collinsworth will be my partner, were going half and half on it, and Bill will be the president"

"Blake's mother is your business partner?"

"Yes"

"Damn Rachel your good"

"I know and now I have two things to throw in his face!"

"Be gentle on him"

"I'll be gentle on you!" she kissed him hard

"That's not gentle Rachel"

"You also like it rough don't you?"

"Yeah!" Frank took Rachel to bed again and afterwards they laid in bed and talked like they always did

"Your daughter and I got into it this morning thanks to you"

"What did I do?"

"Well since I didn't get much sleep because of the same thing we just did now, she thinks I was up all night on the phone talking to Blake"

"What?"

"Yeah and she blew up on me"

"I'll talk to her"

"Please do because she has this smart mouth and once I get enough you know how I am. Oh and Fletcher will hear my mouth when I call him later today. That boy can go visit everyone he knows but me"

"Calm down Fletcher lives all the way in Jersey, he can't come visit as often as he wants"

"But the boy hasn't even called me since last Monday"

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation. Can we just focus on us right now?"

"Yeah sure, oh and don't forget we have that parent-teachers thing at Logan's school later tonight"

"Oh yes that. All they are going to do is tell us how horrible our daughter is and that it is our fault"

"She's not horrible"

"Logan can be horrible to people, you know that all too well. She has the personality of my late grandmother on my mom's side."

"Really?"

"Yeah didn't take crap from anyone, always said what was on her mind. That's Logan"

Just then they heard the front door open and someone coming in.

"Shit!" Frank said

"Who the hell is that?" Rachel whispered

"Dad are you here?"

"Oh shit!" Rachel said getting out of bed to find her clothes thinking how they were going to explain this.

"Stay here I will go out there to meet her"

"Okay, don't let her come back here"

"She won't, lock the door" he said slipping on his jogging pants and a shirt.

Logan went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and Frank went straight there knowing that's where she would be.

"Hey honey what are you doing here?"

"Just came over to hang out for a little while and talk."

"Oh okay"

"Why were you busy?"

"No I was in bed I just woke up"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No it's fine I needed to get up anyway. So what's up how was school?" he asked sitting down

"The same"

"Made any friends yet?"

"No all my friends are in private school"

"Alright well… did you want to talk about anything?"

"Yeah" Logan came sit down at the table across from her father "Mom and I had a little fight this morning"

"Really what happened?"

"I think she started talking to Blake again. She's been acting weird lately and last night she said she stayed up all night because she didn't get any sleep. Now why is that?"

Frank was the real reason why Rachel hadn't gotten any sleep, but Logan didn't need to know that.

"I'm telling you dad I know that is what it is. Blake is probably begging her to go back to him and wants to take him back. I thought she would be still hung over you, but Blake must have really put something on her."

"I doubt that's what's going on"

"Dad she still has the engagement ring"

"Logan don't worry about it too much, your mother is a grown woman and can make her own decisions."

"But dad"

"Listen to me that relationship is over with you don't have to worry"

"I hope your right"

Rachel was listening to everything they were saying

"Why aren't you doing anything to sweep mom off her feet?" Logan questioned

"Why don't you have a boyfriend or anyone else to worry about?"

"Because I don't want one right now. Getting back to the point, your single, she's single"

"You are single"

"Come on dad"

"Come on what?"

"You mean to tell me out of all these years you never once thought about going back to mom? When she was in the delivery room giving birth to The Wonderful Me, you didn't want to get back together with her?"

"The thought has crossed my mind a few times, but back then our lives were too hectic and different to be together. I like my privacy and quietness, your mother didn't get all of that and she still doesn't. It was just too complicated honey."

"Well it's not complicated now! Come on dad go get her you know you still love her"

"That I do, but I love her as a friend. We have a really close relationship and that will never change, but we are still just friends"

"I can change that"

"You just focus on staying out of trouble, leave your mother and me be"

Whatever dad, you know I always do what I want"

Logan ended up staying for a while so Rachel decided to crawl out the window and call herself a cab. She wanted to get home before Logan did, plus she was waiting on a call from Bill

Later that afternoon Rachel was in her office talking to her lawyer about her new business venture. Logan was just getting home and she had a bouquet of flowers with her. She walked in and put her book sack beside the door and went looking for her mother.

"I knew I'd find you in here"

"Hold on honey give me a second" Rachel said and Logan took a seat in one of the chairs by Rachel's desk. "Yeah that sounds great we'll see you Monday morning. Ok you too bye. So how was your day honey?"

"It was ok. Look I got you something" Logan pulled the flowers from her side and handed them to her mother

"They're beautiful, but what's this for?"

"My apology, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat and getting into your business. I just want the best for you mom that's all"

"I know you do honey, but you need to stop worrying about me. You have enough to worry about, like tonight at that school function"

"Oh yeah that is tonight well I better go and get some sleep, thankfully no homework this weekend"

"Alright honey, I would like for us to have a talk soon so make some time for me"

"I will mom we need to have a good long discussion, heart to heart"

"I love you baby"

"I love you too mom" Logan got up to go give her a good long hug then she left. Rachel decided to call her other child and see what was going on with him.

"Hello?"

"Fletcher Michael Marron why haven't you called me this week?"

"Hi mom"

"Answer the question"

"I've had a very hectic work week, I'm sorry"

"You know I get worried"

Later that night Frank pulled up to the school where Logan and Rachel were standing outside waiting for him

"Sorry guys I ran into traffic"

"It's ok were just getting here too" Logan said hugging her father and then he hugged Rachel. They followed Logan in and Frank couldn't keep his hands to himself. He kept gropping Rachel's butt and she constantly kept slapping it away.

"Could you stop, were in public!"

"I say we lose Logan for a little while and ditch this whole meeting thing, and go find a broom closet what do you think?"

"You want to ditch our daughter and have sex with me in a broom closet? What if we get caught Frank?"

"We won't get caught, are you forgetting who I am?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and decided to walk along side her daughter. Frank wasn't giving up on the broom closet thing, he was going to make that teenage fantasy happen for sure!


	4. Off On Your Own (Girl)

**Off On Your Own (Girl), So We Can Be Alone**

Frank and Rachel found themselves in Logan's advanced chemistry class as the teacher was saying a few words. They were in the very back of the room so that Rachel wouldn't really get noticed, and so Frank could have a little fun with her.

Logan was standing in front of her parents so she couldn't see what her father was trying to do. Rachel was trying to listen to what was being said but couldn't, so she leaned over to Frank to have a few words with him.

"If you don't get your hand from back there I will cut you off from sex for a month" she said and Frank immediately retracted his hand off her butt.

"I hate when you make threats like that!" he whispered

"You force me to"

"Shh" a parent next to them said and Rachel was ready to shhh them back but she kept her cool

The teacher kept talking and it was getting more boring by the minute so Frank started whispering in Rachel's ear again

"You know we can sneak out of here and go find ourselves a broom closet"

Rachel elbowed him in the ribs and he let out a low scow, then he whispered in her ear again

"Your ass is mine later tonight!"

Rachel, Frank, and Logan decided to leave earlier than expected, matter of fact some parents were still getting there while they were talking in the parking lot. Earlier when the three walked in they were immediately met with Logan's principal who was already waiting on them. Rachel and Frank got most of the heat, but in the end everyone agreed to just disagree.

"I told you this would be a waste of time" Logan said to her parents

"It wasn't a total waste of time" Rachel said

"Is there anybody at this school you could hang out with?" her father asked

"Nope"

"Well can you find you some friends?" he asked again

"Frank" Rachel sighed "Honey don't you think this school year would go smoother if you got involved with some activities or interacted with people?"

"Yeah but I don't want to do that" Logan said as they got to Rachel's vehicle

"But why not?" Frank begged

"Frank!" Rachel told him

"I just don't feel like making people like me here" Logan said

"Alright so what are you doing tonight?" Frank asked his daughter

"I'm actually hooking up with some of my old friends from my other school" she said grabbing her bag out of the SUV.

"Really? That's good, so your not a total outcast" said Frank

"Just at this dumb school" Logan referred

"Where are you guys going to be?" Rachel asked hearing the first of this

"Remember Sasha from the basket ball team?" Logan said

"Yeah I think so" said Rachel

"Well her dad just finished their in home movie theater, talk about nice! Were gonna spend the night there watching movies and catching up, you know. Matter of fact that is her coming to pick me up now" Logan gestured as she seen her friend's car pulling into the parking lot

"I've gotta go" she hugged both her parents "Thanks for not embarrassing me tonight, even though I could careless about those people"

"When have we ever embarrassed you?" Rachel asked

"Remember my eighth grade social?"

"All we did was dance" Frank told her

"Yes along with a few other parents to some cheesy 80s music"

"Everyone had fun that night honey" said Rachel

"Only because my parents were doing the most! Look I'm going now bye" Logan went off to meet her friend

Frank turned to Rachel

"Well what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know now, I was planning on having dinner with Logan so we could talk, get our issues out on the table. But I guess that will have to wait, what are you going to do?" she asked

"I'm hoping you and I could hang out tonight since we don't have anything else to do"

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"Well we can rent a movie from redbox, drink wine, make love" he smiled

"That last part sounds nice, but I think we should sort of take it slow from now on"

"What? Take it slow why?"

"I'm just saying you and I have been sneaking around a lot, what if the tabloids catch onto us? Or Logan what if she suspects something, remember the last time we almost got caught. You do like to get touchy feely with me in public."

"So you feel uncomfortable when I do that?"

"No, Hell No! I'm just saying that you shouldn't try to do it in public. There is always someone who might be watching"

"Ok so I won't try to cop a feel from you outside of closed doors, gotcha!"

"Thank you baby. So I'll meet you at your house?" Rachel said

"Actually how about I come over to your house and spend the night there. Logan will be gone until tomorrow probably around noon so we won't have to worry about getting caught"

"Frank I don't know"

"Rachel come on! Who is going to know?"

"You know me I worry a lot these days"

"Well stop worrying so much, I'll leave before eleven tomorrow morning, promise"

After a few moments more they leave the parking lot and head to Frank's place so he can pick up a few clothing. He leaves his car home and they drive to Rachel's in her Range Rover. Mean while across town Logan is getting ready to go to a party with her old friends.

"I thought we were going to have a girls night at home"

"We lied" Sasha said

"So where are you guys taking me?" she asked

"There is a party in The Valley, lot's of people and boys" one of her other friends answered her

"Sounds fun" Logan said

"It will be trust me, hopefully you'll meet someone and start dating again"

"I don't want to "date" again, not after what Sean put me through"

"Logan that was a year ago now, time to move on"

"I know but I don't know if I am ready yet"

"Well after tonight you'll be ready" Sasha told her

Way later that night Rachel and Frank were cuddled up together on the couch watching and discussing the movie "Salt"

"I should have been in a movie where I could play a spy" said Rachel

"You a spy?" Frank laughed

"Yeah a spy and what is funny about that?"

"Nothing"

"And I would have been a good spy right Frank?"

"A great spy baby!"

"That's what I thought"

"How about we cut this movie short and go play agent 00 in the bed room"

"So you can play James Bond?"

"No you can be the female Bond and I'll be the handsome bombshell!"

"You want to start role playing now huh"

"Yeah let's spice up our sex life, just promise me you'll bite more! I love when you bite my shoulder" he winked right before turning off the movie and whisking her up to the bed room.

At the party Logan's friends were watching her have a conversation with one of the many college boys in attendance.

"Is that your friends over there?" the boy asked her

"Yeah they are, their the ones who brought me here. They think I need to get reacquainted with the world"

"Well I'm glad they did, I could have missed out on the best thing here"

"Your just saying that"

"No I'm not, look around do you see any other girls here who look beautiful like you? Look how must of them are dressed, and coming on to all of the guys. But you your not like them at all, I wish I would have chosen your campus!"

"I wish you would have too" she smiled

Before Logan left with her friends she and the guy she was talking to exchanged numbers, and agreed she agreed to a date with him. Things were starting to look up for her and maybe it is a good idea for her to try dating older guys.

The next morning Rachel woke up before Frank and decided to fix breakfast for them both. She decided to let him get some much needed sleep after sexing her all night, and he deserved it! She made eggs, bacon, sausage, blueberry pancakes which was their daughter's favorite, and even coffee. While scrambling the eggs though she received a phone call from her eldest child.

"Hello"

"Morning mom"

"Fletcher baby" she excitingly said

"How are you doing this Sunday morning?"

"I'm great actually couldn't be more better, how are you?"

"I'm doing great but I miss you guys so much"

"We miss you too sweetheart"

"How is Logan?"

"She's doing great too, a handful as you know, but she is good"

"Are you two getting along better?"

"We have our days but most of the time we are"

"And how has Frank been?"

"I haven't really seen much of him often but from what Logan tells me he is doing good"

"Mom stop lying"

"Lying about what honey?"

"You don't see him more now that your back in town"

"Not really son we are both very busy"

"So you mean to tell me that your not in close contact with the love of your life?"

"Why should I be?"

"Uh because your still in love with him and he is still in love with you! Your both not dating anyone so why not date each other"

"Whatever you think son"

"It's the truth"

"Okay well when are you going to come home and see us?"

"As soon as I can, I'll try to come around the end of October"

"Are you bringing someone special?"

"I might"

"What's her name?"

"Jill mom"

"Jill what?"

"Mom come on?"

"I just want to do a background search"

"Your not going to do any of that, but you will know more about her when you meet her"

"Alright baby I guess, you know momma has your back right"

"I've always known that, now I've to go I'm arriving to the hospital right now"

"I love you son keep making me proud"

"I love you too mom"

They hung up with each other and Rachel finished the eggs and put them on a plate. Sometime later after brushing her teeth and getting dressed she went back upstairs to wake Frank.

"Frank baby time to get up"

"I don't want to get up" he mumbled still asleep

"I made breakfast"

"I just want to lay with you all day" he reached out and pulled her on top of him

"Oh you want some more this morning, after last night!"

"Yes"

"Really though sweetie I have breakfast waiting for us and it's almost nine thirty so if were going to eat together we need to do it now"

"Alright I'm getting up"

Rachel got off of Frank so he could get up and go take a quick shower and get dressed. Afterwards they both enjoyed their breakfast together.

"Fletcher called me about forty five minutes ago"

"Really how is he?"

"He is doing great, we might get to meet a special someone next month."

"We will huh! Do we have a name?"

"Jill"

"Well I can't wait to meet this Jill. So what else did he have to say?"

"He was just calling to check on us and he knows that we are still in love"

"Anyone can see that"

"I know but I just told him that you and I are not really in touch like we should be, so stick with that story"

"I will for right now. How much longer do we have to hide our relationship anyway?"

"Just a couple more months and then we are home free, shoots we might get married!"

"Rachel"

"I'm kidding, we would wait of course. I wish I would have married you when I had the chance. With you being down on one knee after finding out that I was pregnant with your child, I shouldn't have had to make a choice. I should have knew then and there that you were the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Now that I am older and wiser I know now that I was an idiot back then for letting you slip away. I'm glad you stayed in my life and not just for me but our children.

"Rachel I could have never imagine leaving you three behind. Not after everything we've been through, I love you and our children. I understood why you didn't think it would be a good idea for us to be together, our lives were different back then. But now after so many years we are still in love and we still want each other. I'm just grateful that you didn't meet another fella and fell in love with him."

"Trust me that wouldn't have been possible because no one ever compared to you"

That made the smile on Frank's face grow big and Rachel leaned over to him for a deep kiss.

"I love you so much Rachel, you just don't know" he said leaning his forehead on hers

"I love you too Frank more than you'll ever know" she said back and they kissed again

Outside the gates of the mansion Logan was sitting inside Sasha's car talking with her.

"Are you going to call him or will he call you?"

"He'll probably call first"

"I say you call him first, keep him interested"

"Trust me he is interested enough"

"He better be, you stayed talking to him all night"

"Because we were having a great conversations!"

"How old is he again?"

"He is a senior at USC, I told him I am in my sophomore year at UCLA."

"Sounds good, maybe he has a friend, so I can get hooked up"

"I'll see, thanks for taking me out for a change. I've been so miserable for the last year or so, I just didn't think I could ever enjoy the things I used to again"

"And the things you don't want to do again like drinking"

"Yeah drinking, not after that accident that almost happened. I still haven't worked up the courage to tell my parents what was going on in my life at that time. I don't think I'll ever tell them, they might never forgive me"

"Please your parents, the sweetest most understanding people I've ever known"

"Would you tell your parents that you had a drinking problem and was almost in a bad car accident that could have cost your life?"

"Yeah that's a tough one"

"Well I better get going I'm starving, thanks again Sasha"

"Your welcome, anything for my best friend"

Logan got out of the car and let herself in through the gates. When she reached the house she went inside and placed her bag by the door. Frank and Rachel were still eating when Logan was approaching the kitchen.

"Umm, mom I can smell that delicious food all the way by the front door!" Logan said taking in the wonderful smells of breakfast. Frank and Rachel immediately turned to each other like what the hell is she doing back so soon. Then focused their attention on their daughter walking through the kitchen.

"Hey" she said looking at them both surprised that her father is there too

"Hi honey" Rachel said

"Hey hon!" Frank repeated

"What are you doing here dad?"


	5. Pushing Me Away

The reason it took so long for this chapter was because I would start it (Dec 2012) get frustrated cause I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story, and neglect it for weeks. But now (Feb 2013) I am finally finished with this chapter. I'm still a little iffy about this one and if it makes sense but hopefully to you guys it does. I hope you enjoy and reviews good or bad are always welcome.

This one is especially dedicated to Whitney as we come to the first year without her

* * *

Logan looked between her parents waiting for an answer. They were sitting beside each other eating and looking suspect as hell. But she couldn't jump to conclusions just yet.

"We went jogging earlier this morning" her dad said

"I picked him up and we went to the park. Afterwards we came back here and now were having breakfast" Rachel followed

"Yeah but both of you aren't in any jogging attire" Logan had a point

"I brought a bag of clothes so I could shower here" Frank spoke again

Logan once again looked between her parents, their explanation seemed to hold up, and the setting looked innocent. Yet she still had a feeling that something was suspicious but just couldn't put her figure on it.

"Ok I guess" she said turning towards the cabinet to grab a plate to eat "So what did you guys do after I left?"

"Well I uh…" He was trying to think of a scenario "I got together with a few buddies and we played pool at the house" Frank said

"Alright and what about you mom?"

"I called it a night and went to bed" Logan thought her mother's nights were always boring

"So you two didn't get together last night?"

"What?" asked Rachel

"I'm saying I left you both alone, why not hook up you didn't have much else to do"

"Logan we are just friends and nothing more" said Rachel

"But you don't have to be just friends"

"Honey your mother and I are only friends just except it" Frank said

"Since you two won't budge on my advice you two need to get out more" Logan said sitting her plate down on the table and taking a seat across from her parents

"Well what do you suggest?" her father asked which Logan addressed as she put her fork back down

"If your not going to date each other then maybe you should start dating other people again, well not you mom because you have a bad track record in the dating department"

"Excuse me" Rachel got defensive

"You kinda do Rach" Frank told her

"Yeah whatever" she spoke again

"Test the dating waters dad while you wait on mom and sweet mother you should just find a hobby"

"I have one my up and coming record label"

"Good luck with that" Logan took a bite of bacon

"Maybe I should start dating again, that girl I met the other day did seem interested" Frank was trying to plat along the best way he could, but Rachel shot him a look. Luckily their daughter wasn't paying attention to them.

"Yeah No!" Rachel said under her breath still looking at him

"You said something mom?"

"No darling, okay moving on now honey your father and I would like to talk to you" Rachel said changing the subject

"Why?"

"Your behavior at school…"

"And why you are not getting along with your mother" Frank finished

"What do you mean" she told them

"Lately you've been jumping down my throat" Rachel told her

Logan let out a huff and spoke again "Well can I at least eat first before we start this off?" She also got aggravated easily

"Yeah go ahead" Rachel said to her

Logan picked up her fork and went for the eggs

"Alright so you were saying" Logan started off after swallowing

"I want to know about school, what is the issue you have with them?" Rachel asked her

"First off I'm new, I've never attended a public school, I'm looked down on because I am your kid, they assume that I am some rich snob, and yes I have no friends. The teachers are no different, all of them either want to tell me how much they love your music or do what the kids do treat me like shit because I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth."

"Logan come on your exaggerating?" her father asked

"No dad I'm not"

"Because you sometimes can be standoffish" he said again

"You have to get to know me first"

"Logan that doesn't give you the right to talk to your teachers anyway you feel like. They don't have to put up with that in their class room. I don't understand this because you didn't give any trouble in Napa" Rachel knew that it would be hard for her daughter to adjust to a new school the first time, but nothing like this ever happened.

"They didn't give me a reason to, matter of fact they were one of the few people that made things better in my life!"

"Really?" said Rachel as she folded her arms and stared at her daughter. Rachel knew where Logan was heading with this.

"Really!" Logan said back putting her fork down once again and doing just like her mother. Frank was keeping out of this one, he was just going to sit there and listen to each side. If he needed to then he would step in to moderate between them.

"I tried to satisfy everyone, I did everything I could to make the transition easier for you"

"Why didn't you just leave me with dad?"

"Because I'm your mother I wanted you with me"

"You think taking your child away from everything that was important in her life was okay, so you could shack up with some loser?"

"Yes at the end I realized that I made a mistake, but I did what I thought was right"

"You didn't even ask me how I felt about moving"

"I talked with you about it Logan and the only thing you told me was "yeah do whatever you want it's your life!" You said it"

"And you did just that! My opinion wasn't going to change your mind so why fight it? But you didn't ask me about moving you asked me how I felt about you two getting married! Then you whisked me away to Napa."

"And you fought me anyway over everything!"

Logan rolled her eyes at her mother

"I know you just didn't roll your eyes at me!" Rachel began to get up from her seat ready to yank Logan by her hair until Frank stopped her

"Whoa Rachel stop!" Frank said as he held her back as Logan got out of her seat with her plate and started heading out the kitchen.

"You know what let's just drop this whole conversation okay. I don't want to argue with you today, I'm tired and hungry"

"You see what I mean, do you see what I mean!" Rachel was frustrated

"Logan get back here!" Frank called out to his child but she never came back

"It's always like this Frank she ends up ending the conversation, she has to have the last word. I am so sick of this shit!" Rachel got up and went dump her food

Frank looked at his watch and realized that he had to be somewhere in twenty minutes

"Rachel I'm sorry but I have to go"

"Your leaving?" she asked now at the sink

"I'm sorry I have something to do"

"You just can't leave like this Frank, I need you here to help me talk some sense into her!"

"I'm so sorry baby"

"Fine okay go" she finished rinsing her plate and then she turned to Frank as he came close to her. "Meanwhile I will try talking to your daughter again!"

"Why is she my daughter when you two are arguing?"

"Because I can't deal with her sometimes"

"Well don't be so hard on her"

"That's the problem I have never been hard on her, that's why she is the way she is!"

"Talk to her later you two just get it all out"

"I've been trying to talk to her again, but it always ends with us being mad at each other"

"Don't get mad just talk and I will call you later I promise" Frank looked back to see if the coast was clear and he passionately kissed her.

"Frank!" she said pulling away from him "She is in the house"

"I love you!"

"I love you too and we will talk about that little dating comment later!"

Frank smiled and stole another kiss before he quickly left

Later Logan was on the phone with her brother telling him all her problems while she sat at in front of her tv playing a game on her playstation 3.

"Don't you think your being too harsh on mom?" her brother asked

"See I don't even know why I called you"

"Yes you do, you called me because you need someone to talk to about this. Someone who understands you situation. I've been in your shoes Logan yes but I never resented mom for that"

"I don't resent mom, I resent the fact that the same tired ass conversation keeps getting picked back up. I'm ready to move on"

"Well then act like it! I know living with that madness for a year was torture, but it's time to forgive and forget. Mom isn't going back to him Logan not ever!"

"Well like I told you earlier she acted strangely when I asked her about staying up all night?"

"Maybe she did have trouble falling asleep"

"No she was on the phone with Blake, that was what she used to do when they first broke up. He would call her at all times of the night begging her to go back to him, and she didn't hang up in his face. I think she still wants him back Fletcher and I'm worried. I hate Blake, I can't stand him!"

"I think mom still loves dad"

"I don't know Fletcher I've been dropping hints to both of them and they insist that nothing is there"

"Oh well Logan it's none of our business…"

Logan cut him off "It is my business!"

"No it's not! Look I hate to cut this topic which you think is so important short, but I have to go. I love you baby sis but please find something else to worry about. Mom is almost fifty and she doesn't need anyone telling her how to live her life and who to love"

"Okay Fletcher whatever, and I'm not talking to her either because I'm still pissed off!"

"Logan go downstairs and have a conversation with your mother!" he demanded but Logan was hardheaded just like her mother and stubborn.

Logan hung up the phone and paused her game. She picked up her plate from earlier and headed down to the kitchen to put it in the dishwasher. Rachel was still there now on the phone and typing on her laptop.

"Email me those documents in an hour and I will get back to you" Rachel spoke into the phone as she caught a glimpse of her daughter near the sink. "Yeah that's fine, okay goodbye" Rachel hung up her cell phone and pushed her laptop aside. "So are you ready to talk now?"

"Nope"

"Were gonna have to talk sometime honey so you might as well get it over with"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Logan left the kitchen again to go back to her room but Rachel followed.

"Rachel leave me alone"

"No I want to talk to you right now and you will sit down and listen!" Logan got to her bedroom and slammed the door in Rachel's face. So Rachel busted in and grabbed her by the arm as Logan struggled to get out of her embrace.

"Let me go!" Logan yelled

For the first time in her life was physically pushing her to do something, never before had Rachel gotten this aggressive with her until now.

"No I want to know why your acting like a brat and why you hate me!" Rachel finally pinned her daughter down to the bed

"Mom come on stop" she pleaded, Rachel was rough

"Oh it's mom now not Rachel! Talk to me Logan!" she shouted


	6. Miracle And Nobody Knows It But Me

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it's not perfect but it's good enough for me. Leave a review and enjoy

* * *

Rachel still remained pinning her daughter down on the bed. She was tired of this, the constant fights and tears. Rachel no longer wanted to argue she wanted answers and answers was what Logan was going to give her today. Logan has a few issues with herself and her mother, one of them being Blake, Rachel's ex fiance Another issue is the fact that she wants her parents together. For the life of her she could never understand why they never wanted to be together. Was it just a hook up of some sort between bodyguard and client or were they really ever in love with each other? Are they really telling the truth about their lives making everything impossible for it to ever turn into love and be more. Only they know, but she knows this both of them love her very much and she was never a regret. But it still didn't stop Logan from feeling like a child born out of wedlock or how Blake put it to her during one of their many arguments a bastard child.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"Are you going to get off of me!" Logan talked back

Rachel rolled her eyes and removed herself from above her daughter. Logan rose herself up and adjusted her shirt and fixed her hair.

"Baby I'm tired"

"Tired of what?"

"All this fighting"

"We hardly fight"

"Hardly fight? Logan we've fought so many times this year I can't even count anymore" Logan let out a sigh as Rachel continued her speech. "One moment everything is fine with us and the next your going off on me for no reason. I can't take it anymore I want our relationship back, the one we had before everything went down south. We need to talk again it seems, because you still have some unresolved issues on your mind. And you have hate in your heart for me"

"I don't hate you Rachel"

"Okay look one thing your gonna stop doing is calling me Rachel"

"I only call you by your name when you've pissed me off"

"And that's going to stop right now I'm not Rachel to you it's Mom. I'm your mother and your going to respect me do you understand?"

"Yes mame"

"So can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I just…" Logan paused for a few seconds "I just want the best for you mom, I want you to have the world"

"I've had the world baby"

"I don't mean the world as in your fans, money, fame. I'm talking about love and happiness, someone who loves you for you and not what you can give them. Too many times I've seen those types walk into your life only for you to realize too late that they weren't right for you. Besides Fletcher's father and Dad you haven't had that type of love again. I just don't want you to be alone mom or wasting anymore of your time"

"I am happy Logan I have the two Greatest Loves Of All in my life, my son and daughter! Who needs anyone else when you've got the love of your kids?"

"And that's just it your not in love with somebody who loves you"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Dad"

"Come on Logan get off it!"

"Why not dad?"

"We've told you before we love each other but were not in love"

"Why not?"

"Do I have to explain that now?"

"Yes"

She didn't want to tell her daughter a lie, especially if it could hurt her in the end. But her mission was to keep everything under wraps from everyone until enough time had passed. Rachel had a record company fixing to start and other things on the line that depended on her keeping this secret. If the public found out that Rachel was already seeing another man during her time with Blake, the press would call her all kinds of names. The state of California loved Blake and his family, but if the public only knew.

"Well I'm not"

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Of course anything baby"

"And be truthful with me, are you planning on going back to Blake?"

"Hell No"

"Honestly"

"Yes Logan I am being honest"

"Promise"

"I promise sweetheart I want nothing more to do with him"

Logan was relieved

"Is that the reason why you've been biting off my head?" Rachel went on

"Yes and No"

"Well then what else"

"Months ago when we finally sat down and talked about everything"

"Yeah"

"I didn't tell you everything"

"To be honest I didn't think you had but will you tell me now"

"Again dealing with Blake, I just felt neglected sometimes like I had become less important in your life. Sometimes you made me feel less important"

"I did?"

"Yeah mom you did. You were so focused on trying to make him happy I had to take a backseat. I remember one time during those three years that you were together with him I needed your love and support more than ever." Rachel listened intently, her daughter was fixing to confirm she was a bad parent. "I was going through a tough time and had become reckless. Do you remember that night you and Blake were leaving to go to Paris"

"I think so July 2008 right, you were 15yrs"

"My rebellious stage"

"Yeah how could I forget!" Rachel started thinking back around that time where Logan was becoming a young woman. A stage in both of their lives when their relationship was starting to become strained.

"So around that time yes we were at odds but I still needed my best friend. Well you two were flying off somewhere on whim leaving me behind, which I normally wouldn't mind at all. Because I was up to no good my damn self."

"You were"

"Yes I was, mom there are so many things I can tell you but you and dad would not be happy!"

"Well you will tell me after this right?"

"After I finish this little story I will have no other choice but to. So anyway I had gotten myself into a jam and like I said I needed my mother's advice. That night I didn't get my mother, I got someone else who just simply told me "Can't it wait until I get back sweetheart were in a hurry" and then what happened?" she asked her mother while her eyes started tearing up.

"I'm sorry I don't remember honey"

"You don't remember?" Logan started to get angry with her mother again, how could Rachel not notice the pain and worry that was on her child's face that night? It was the worst night of her life and Rachel never knew it!

"That was two years ago Logan, how do you expect me to remember something like that?"

"You would have if I would have had the chance to talk to you"

"I'm sorry baby" Rachel now knew how serious her daughter was being

"It's too late now"

"No it's, tell me what happened baby" Rachel demanded

"You might hate me" Logan cried and Rachel wiped away a lone tear that had rolled down her daughter's eye

"I could never hate my own child!" Rachel was dying for Logan to spill it

"I needed you that night mom and you refused to be there, my life was turning upside down."

"Logan just please tell me!"

Logan took a deep breath and revealed her darkest secret to her mother, finally able to get it off her chest.

"For some dumb reason I went two weeks until I finally came up with the courage to tell you, but I waited too long and just let you walk out. The next day I returned the call to a representative from planned parenthood and went through with my decision. I was pregnant for a whole month and didn't even know it." Logan held her head down in shame. "I can't even listen to your song "Miracle" that you did back in 1990, it sings my life with it's words!"

Rachel was in complete shock! She was speechless, hurt, and she was sure anger was on it's way. (Anger towards herself of course) Mother and daughter just sat there both pretty much in dismay, no one had made a move yet until Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and embraced her daughter. The tears finally spilled from her own eyes and her heart started to beat faster.

"Mom I'm sorry" Logan uttered but Rachel could say nothing, she just held her child tight almost squeezing the wind out from her.

Frank walked through the underground parking lot of a building trying to remember where he had parked his truck. He found it a few seconds later, but as he approached one part of the lot he noticed that a woman was standing next to it.

"Excuse me are you the owner of this vehicle?" she asked as he got more closer

"Yes I am, what happened?"

"I wasn't watching what I was doing, and the side mirror of this expensive BMW scratched your door" Frank took a look and it didn't seem so bad

"I am terribly sorry!" She paused for a moment and took a good look at the man in front of her

"It doesn't look too bad" Frank said taking a another look at his driver side door

"Frank?"

Frank looked back up to her and realized that she looked familiar

"It's me Ava, we met two days ago at the park"

"Yeah now I remember, well isn't this something? We meet again under these circumstances"

"Again I am so sorry, I shouldn't have been on my phone"

"No it's alright I promise" he smiled

"Don't worry my insurance will take care of everything"

"I'm not worried"

"Look let me give you my information"

Ava went inside of her car to pull out her insurance papers and such. They decided not to call the police since it wasn't much damage to his car. After she and Frank exchanged information Ava still felt bad about the situation and decided to take Frank out.

"It's not a date or anything unless we hit it off"

"I don't know Ava"

"What are you seeing someone right now?"

Frank thought about it "I'm not at the moment"

"Well I don't see why you should turn down a free meal, so in two hours why don't you meet me down at Lucques on Melrose Ave. for some good chat and real food!" Frank just nodded his head towards her still in disbelief that he has a date. "Alright I have to go now, see you tonight!" she said and left

Back at the house Frank's girls were still having a heart to heart

Rachel and Logan were now laying down in her bed holding hands facing each other eyes red and puffy. Logan had just finished explaining everything to her mother about the pregnancy and who the boy was that she fooled with.

"Why didn't you make me stay Logan?"

"I don't know, I was younger back then and confused. I couldn't tell you and dad that I was pregnant at fifteen!"

"That was our grandchild Logan!"

"I'm sorry mom, damn!"

"It's all my fault anyway"

"How is me getting pregnant and having an abortion your fault?"

"I didn't pay enough attention to you during that time and I dismissed your cries for help. I've failed as a parent, I didn't even notice you were drunk at any point in time"

"I didn't drink around you guys, if I wanted to drink I went to my friend's house"

"How did you manage to stop drinking?"

"When you have money, you can do anything and that is what I did, got help."

"I am at least proud of that, you have a good head on your shoulders, you just got lost sometimes"

"Are you mad at me mom?"

"I'm disappointed, but I am more disappointed and angry with myself."

"When are we going to tell dad?"

"Whenever he comes back to the house, I don't know when that will be"

Logan sighed and Rachel just laid there thinking

"You want to get out of the house for a little while?" Logan asked

"I don't really want to"

"When I'm upset or having a rough day I get out of the house and do something"

"What would you like to do honey?"

"I'm starving right now"

"You wanna go eat?"

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll call for our usual table"

"No I don't want to go to those fancy Hollywood restaurants, I'm picking the place"

"Alright that's fine honey"

"Look I'll go shower and get dressed"

"And I'll find something in my closet that I can dress down with"

Logan leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek surprising Rachel "I love you mommy, thank you for being so understanding with me. Not to mention putting up with me all these years and not sending me to boarding school"

"I love you too baby"

Logan hugged her mother and then exited into her bathroom

A couple of hours later Rachel and Logan were seated at their table in the overly packed restaurant. The two of them did have a quiet time just talking about different things past, present, and future. Rachel vowed to never neglect Logan like she did again and Logan promised to be more open about everything with her. At one point during their meal Rachel thought about coming clean to Logan about she and Frank, while Logan took a bathroom break. She needed to call Frank first and get him to come over so they could tell her together. And speaking of Frank they hadn't heard from him since earlier this morning. The check finally came and Rachel paid for their dinner and the girls started to get their belongings together to leave. While on their way out Logan spotted her father across the restaurant having dinner.

"Oh my gosh…, Mom"

"What dear"

"I think that's dad sitting in that booth over on the left"

Rachel looked towards the way Logan's finger was pointing and spotted Frank. Suddenly she felt a pang in her heart once she got a look at his female friend who was being all too chummy with him.

"I think dad took my advice and met him a friend!" Logan smiled, at least one of her parents would be happy right now.

Ava passed her thumb across Frank's chin trying to wipe off a smudge of sauce

"Oh what do I have there?" he asked

"Just some spaghetti sauce"

"Oh thank you"

"So Frank why haven't I seen you lately at the park?"

"I'm a little busy right now, but I'll be there Monday"

"Great because I could use a jogging partner"

"You need a jogging partner who can keep up with you, I don't think that's me" he laughed

"Hey dad!" Logan said appearing by his side, Rachel stayed behind obviously hurt by the display

Ava looked at Logan then back at Frank who was caught off guard

"Honey hi" He said rising up to greet and hug his daughter "What are you doing here?"

"Mom and I just had lunch and are fixing to leave, but I want to know who this lady is" Logan smiled and forwarded her hand towards Ava. Frank looked around and spotted Rachel who was shaking her head at them.

"Hi I'm Logan"

"Nice to meet you" Ava said shaking her hand

Frank approached Rachel who was dressed in regular clothes but was still looking good, and she had her favorite sunshades on.

"Rachel I know what it looks like"

"I don't have the keys to the car so I can't walk away from you!"

"She is just a friend"

"Sure doesn't look like a friend with the way you two were acting just now"

"Can we talk about this privately?"

Rachel left first and went down the hall towards the bathrooms, Frank followed her.

"So are you on a date with my dad?"

"It looks like a date?" Ava smiled, she could imagine herself with Frank

"How did you two meet?"

"At the park we both work out at"

"Really"

"Yeah we met this past Thursday and then bumped into each other today"

"So how many more other women are you trying to juggle Frank, because it can't be just me and her"

"Rachel I'm not juggling women"

"Bullshit she looks like an easy lay so I'm sure your going to get some ass, because you damn sure won't get any from me!" Frank grabbed Rachel and backed her into the wall and tried to kiss her but she refused him. "Our daughter made a confession earlier today and you would have known that had you answered the phone called I made to you. We were going to invite you to eat with us, but your already here."

Logan had left Ava to go and find her parents, she found them arguing.

"I promise you Rachel that she and I are just having a friendly dinner, she hit my truck earlier today and felt so bad about it that she wanted to take me to dinner. That's it! I would never cheat on your Rachel never, I love you too much for that!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes and shook her head again, so Frank snatched the shades from off her face and looked her in the eyes again. "Anytime I make love, the only woman I am making love to is you!"

"Give me my glasses Frank" Rachel asked

"No not until I make you believe me"

"You probably lied to me this morning about having to be somewhere"

"I didn't lie Rachel!" He exclaimed

"I can't believe this shit!"

Logan approached her parents, jaw dropped and eyes wide

"All this time you two have been lying to me" Logan said to them both getting their attention

"Logan I thought you were talking with Ava" Frank said

"How much did you here?" Rachel asked getting out of Frank's embrace and turning towards her child

"Enough to know that I was right about everything and my parent's have been fucking each other this whole time!" Logan just looked at her parents and they looked pathetic

"We were going to tell you honey" Rachel spoke

"Oh yeah"

"We were honey"

"No you weren't and why would you want to keep me in the dark about this?"

"It's complicated honey" Frank put in

"I can't believe you two had me thinking that I was crazy because I seen the signs. You kept feeding me these lies about you just loving each other as best friends and nothing more. I thought I was a mistake at one point in my life, just an accident that didn't mean to happen but it did. Just a product of a singer and her bodyguard who had wanted nothing more than a one night stand!"

"Logan you were never a mistake!" Rachel said begging her to believe

"We love you Logan" Frank added

"Both of you just shut up and leave me alone! I can't deal with this shit right now" Logan passed one of her hands along her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on. "I've got to get out of here like now!" She turned and walked away from them both

Frank turned to Rachel "I knew keeping it away from her was a bad idea!"

"Yeah blame everything on Rachel!"

"Well it was your idea"

"Tsk!" they both left to go after Logan, but she had other plans for them. The restaurant was still packed and Logan was sure that there had to be some Rachel Marron fans in the house. So she announced it out loud and clear that her mother was in the building.

Rachel had just heard what her daughter said right before she watched her leave out the front doors. Frank looked towards Rachel and went into bodyguard mode as a stampede of people came rushing towards Rachel. Logan walked passed the people who didn't know what was going on inside, and hopped into her mother's Range Rover driving away. Eventually the place had to be shut down and the police were called.


End file.
